Sheev Palpatine
| aliases = Darth Sidious; Senator Palpatine; Chancellor Palpatine; Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; Emperor Palpatine; The Emperor | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Naboo Coruscant Byss | associations = Order of the Sith First Galactic Empire | known relatives = Palpatine II Original Expanded Universe. No longer canon. Rey Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker; Paternal granddaughter. | status = | born = 82 BBY | died = 4 ABY 35 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back | final appearance = | actor = Ian McDiarmid Clive Revill Nick Jameson Ian Abercrombie }} Biography Early life Section not yet written. Rise to power Section not yet written. The Separatist Crisis Section not yet written. The Clone Wars Section not yet written. A New Empire Section not yet written. The Jedi Purge Section not yet written. Civil War Section not yet written. The Emperor Reborn Section not yet written. Notes & Trivia * The character of Emperor Palpatine was created by writer/director George Lucas. Body Count * Agen Kolar - Sliced with lightsaber in Chancellor's office. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, May 19th 2005. Written and directed by George Lucas. * Kit Fisto - Sliced with lightsaber in Chancellor's office. * Mace Windu - Electrocuted with Force Lightning, then threw him out a window. * Saesee Tiin - Sliced with lightsaber in Chancellor's office. Internal Links * image category * appearances list External Links * * * Sheev Palpatine at Wikipedia * Sheev Palpatine at Wookieepedia Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker * Star Wars: The Clone Wars |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1 * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1 * Star Wars: Dark Times 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 20 * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 * Star Wars: Rebellion 1 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 |-|TV= * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 1 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Storm Over Ryloth |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars: Dark Force Rising * Star Wars: Darth Plagueis * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan Young adult series * Star Wars Adventures, Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Rebellion |-|Other= * Family Guy: It's a Trap! References Category:4 ABY/Deaths Category:Chancellors Category:Emperors Category:Invasion of Naboo participants Category:Clone Wars participants Category:Galactic Senate members Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Battle of Endor participants Category:Battle of Endor (space battle) participants Category:Sith Lords Category:35 ABY/Deaths